Personal computing devices are transforming how individuals live their lives in the 21st century. Personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones or other devices continue to assist individuals from extensive experiences in electronic document creations, electronic media communications, multimedia enjoyments, or the like. Furthermore, software programs installed in these devices further expand the scope of functionalities in these devices. In addition, users constantly store digital information and data on these devices for quick access and retrieval.
As users store information on the devices, it becomes important for users to be able to remotely access different devices. For example, a user who is working from home at a home computer may wish to access a work computer in his or her office. Currently, various technologies are available that use the Internet to connect these two computers. Typically, these systems would require that both the source computer (e.g., home computer) and the destination computer (e.g., work computer) install a proprietary software program. Once the software is installed, the user needs to ensure that the destination computer is turned on and is connected to the Internet. The user next is situated at the source computer and executes the installed software to establish a connection between the source computer and the destination computer. This connection enables the user to access and retrieve information from the destination computer while the user is physically present at a location of the source computer.
While these existing technologies facilitate the users to enable a remote access of a remote device, these technologies continue to require that a connection software is required to install on either the source computer or the destination computer, or both before such direct connection is possible.